


Dawn Break

by Nox_Xon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mystery, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: In modern Fódlan, Byleth is given the opportunity to teach at a prestigious school for gifted children, a chance that very few receive. Little does she know, there's an alternative reason why Seiros Academy is short on professors and it's not their extensive credentials. With the help of a few students as well as some outside forces, Byleth unveils the darkness of Seiros Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem is literally my new obsession *Especially Edelgard*. Not sure if this is going to dip into mature themes, but for now it'll stay unrated. Thanks for reading~

A letter, cream in color with a crimson sticker to keep it closed arrived at Byleth's doorstep. More specifically, the paper slid underneath the door, forcing its way inside her home. Byleth sets down her cup of tea.  
It wasn't odd to receive mail through the cracks of the door, though Byleth was sure that if she were focused on her novel just a bit more, she wouldn't have noticed the slip to begin with. Maybe I should invest in a PO Box.  
"Doctor Byleth," she says, weighing the paper between back and forth. It was heavy for a simple letter, well maybe not as simple as she thought. "This letter is to formally announce that you have been elected to teach at Seiros University. Inside includes the school's expectations as well as information needed before your first day. Seiros University is proud to have you as a professor and we cannot wait to have you join our staff this Fall." It's hard to flatten the grin on her face.  
After years and years of college, internships and even a mock class of her own, Byleth finally got the chance to do what she always wished for. Her father was the first to woo her into the teaching field as he was a Criminal Justice teacher back when she was a child. She could remember the way he got so enthusiastic with the students, his passion shining through with each packed lesson. He would always come home glowing with energy, energy Byleth as a kid loved to leech onto. Fast forward about twenty years and now, Byleth was proud to say that she would lecture a class of her own, no help or annoying mentors to fall behind. The thought has her grinning again.  
Soft pebbles of rain tap against the window, a fresh smell wafting in the air as the rain continues to fall. Byleth plops back in her chair, throwing her head back as she listens to the weather. People loved to blame the rain for bad road conditions and moody people but Byleth found the weather to be refreshing. There was nothing better than a brief rainfall to clear out the senses.  
Her phone chirps, a loud thought-shattering ringtone cutting through the sound of the rain. Byleth slams her hand down on the answer button before the tone can repeat itself.  
“Hello?”  
“Byleth! I heard the news, congratulations!”  
She rubs at her temples, feeling the faint pang of an oncoming headache. It was too early for loud voices.  
“Thanks Anna,” Byleth groans, reaching for her tea. It was lukewarm and bitter, but still caused the furrow of her brow to loosen up a bit.  
“I bet you’re excited to start teaching at the prestigious Seiros University aren’t you? Good luck, I heard it’s home to the most rich and snobby students of all Fódlan.”  
It wasn’t the first time Byleth heard that. But beggars can't be choosers and the students couldn’t be that bad. Right? Byleth had the sudden urge for something a bit more stronger than tea, namely something more alcoholic and some hearty comfort food to tack on.  
“I’m sure that’s just a rumor. And even if it isn’t I’ll make it work.”  
She can hear Anna giggling on the other end. “For your sanity, I hope so.”  
Byleth’s fingers were inches away from that tempting red button, but she pulls away deciding to retreat to the kitchen to retrieve a handful of pretzels. Anna was not about to ruin her day, even if that meant cheating a little bit on her carb intake for the day.  
“Anna, don’t you have a class to go to in five minutes?”  
“You want to get rid of me already Byleth?”  
“Admittedly, yes.” She pops a pretzel into her mouth. Salty.  
“I thought we were friends! I see how it is.” The sound of multiple voices and conversations blares on the other end. Anna quickly says her goodbyes and hangs up with a quick click, cutting off her words or whatever she was trying to say over the noise. Byleth sinks deeper into the cushion.  
If Seiros Academy was truly as bad as people said, it was back to the drawing board. Byleth wasn’t one for giving up, no that would be an insult to the years she spent working. But, she knew that she would have to cut the ties before she got too attached. It was a bad habit she realized in herself after student teaching at the local elementary. Her last day was the worst day and memory she had in her teaching experience to date. That and it was around the time her father retired. Her chest ached at the thought.  
It wouldn’t be fair to share this info with Jeralt as much as she wanted to. Her father in the past would be proud but now, it was hard to bring up anything related to teaching without him becoming distant. One day, Byleth promised herself she would pry. It was sudden seeing him go from a passionate teacher to a bitter man that wanted nothing to do with his job.  
“Come on Byleth, now’s not the time for depressing thoughts.” She stands from her chair, stretching each pop in her back. She could visit there today. At least she’d want to hear since Jeralt was a bit on the distant side of things. Byleth, slaps her hands against her cheeks, smiling to herself. It was going to be a good day and many to come. Only a few more obstacles stood in her way.  
Grabbing her ash colored shaw on the way out, Byleth leaves with thoughts of the cream folder on her mind.  
•••  
Byleth had her eyes on the blue and pink hydrangeas on her way to visit her mother, torn between the two bright and popping colors. It was tradition since the flower shop was on the way to see her mother anyways. Plus, Byleth knew the safest thing to buy for her was flowers. Anything else and it would be a waste.  
Pink is her favorite color, but the blue ones look so calming. This internal monologue went on for longer than intended, because when she looked up another woman had been standing in front of her, hazel eyes locked onto her own.  
“I- Sorry, was I in your way?”  
“Not at all, I was looking at these Hydrangeas. They’re a beautiful color.” The woman says, not breaking eye contact. Byleth steps back instinctually and the woman takes the opportunity to walk over, standing in front of the pink flowers. Her fingers wrap around a bouquet and she lifts them to eye level. Byleth honestly couldn’t look away from those hazel eyes and her hair was even a stunning shade of white. Maybe it was dye? People were huge on dye nowadays and that didn’t help her case of deep blue hair, but that was a conversation for another day.  
“I’ve been here deciding on which color to get,” for some odd reason, words and sentences are hard to form and it took her a bit longer to make out a sentence than she had been intending. “The blue and pinks ones are honestly neck and neck for me, but they’re all so beautiful.” The woman nods, placing the flowers back down in their station, organized as if they hadn’t been touched to begin with.  
“I might mix the pink and white ones. Have you considered mixing the two?” The woman stares again and Byleth can’t tell if she’s being glared down or if the other just doesn’t know how to lower her angled eyebrows.  
“Ah, not really. Thank you.”  
“It’s my pleasure. Do take care.” the other walks away before Byleth has a chance to respond, the clanking of her heels dying down to soft tapping, like the rain outside. The smell of roses thickens around her in a plume that almost makes Byleth want to leave the store. Without the woman, everything felt so claustrophobic which was odd considering how intimidating she seemed.  
The chime from the door signals and the woman steps out the door, making one last eye contact with Byleth before a red umbrella plumes in front of her view. Byleth still finds herself staring until the woman is out of sight, the only thing she’s able to see the rushing cars and pouring rain.  
“You two friends?” The cashier breaks Byleth out her trance. It was probably for the best.  
“No. She just- we just met a few moments ago,” Byleth says, grabbing the blue Hydrangeas. Did it seem like they knew each other like that? The woman did come off as kind of coldish and reclusive, but to Byleth, she spoke as if she were more comfortable than most. The thought made something in her chest jump a beat. The cashier laughs.  
“Edelgard’s always in here buying flowers and she never speaks to anyone.” So Edelgard’s her name? “She always gives that evil glare, but trust me she’s a huge softie once you get close to her. Just the hydrangeas?” Byleth nods, handing over the flowers. She was just going to listen to the man talk for the time being. Not use cutting him off when she wanted to know more.  
The man grins, running a hand through his mane of hair. His smile was bright but, something in his eyes didn’t shine the same way. It was like looking at the moon and the sun at the same time, one always outshined the other. Blyeth decided to do what she did best, keep her mouth shut. For now.  
“The name’s Claude by the way and that will be $11.49.” She digs around for cash in her handbag, giving a small nod to Claude.  
“Byleth. Nice to meet you.”  
“Yeah you too. It’s not often we get young people to come here, just oldies and couples in their 30’s. It isn’t a bad thing, but it’s nice to see a little bit of a diversity every once and awhile, you know what I’m saying?”  
She hums. It was a shame he didn’t know how old she really was, then again people did say she looked nothing her age.  
“It was nice meeting you Claude. And thank you for everything.” He returns a smile and her change.  
“You too. Do come back someday, yeah? You’ll probably run into Edelgard again.” At the mention of her name, Byleth’s brain short circuits. Everything had been going so well until Claude had to go off and mention her name. Now her thoughts were just filled with those stone cold eyes and flowing hair.  
“Hello. Earth to Byleth. You want the flowers? Unless you were meaning to give them to me.” Byleth drops back down to planet earth, her thoughts fuzzy like static. “Oh I know what this is. You’re planning to give them to mean ‘ol Edelgard.”  
“I don’t even know her like that.” Somehow she’s able to keep her tone calm, but her thoughts are flatlining. The blue did compliment her eyes.  
“But you didn’t deny it.” Claude was practically a Anna 2.0, just minus the loud voice and party antics. Byleth can’t help the curling of her lips, eyebrows narrowing into a scowl. She suddenly had the taste for pretzels again. Pretzels and beer. “Hey what’s with the face? It was just a joke! Calm down geez.”  
“Sorry. You just remind me of someone else I know.” Byleth takes the flowers, dropping the change into the small glass tip jar besides his register. It was the least she could do for the good service. Claude brightens up at the gesture, saying his thanks before he greets another customer with a simple wave and the bland welcome. Byleth excuses herself from the store, slipping her hood over her head before the rain hits. Even now, the weather hadn’t let up. Not that it was a bad thing, but if it continued like this, there was no use trying to take the bus back home.  
The walk to her mother’s doesn’t take long, just a hike up the street and a turn somewhere in between. At this point, it had become clockwork for Byleth. Her body pretty much took her there while her mind went off a mile a minute, the perks of being able to go autopilot while walking. She couldn’t do it for anything else though.  
The gates are open around this time, grass stretching far as the eye could see. In the middle sat a singular tombstone in front of a small pond, other tombs much further away. Byleth walks up to the grave, the flowers close to her chest.  
“Hey Mom, I finally did it,” she brushes the dirt off, sitting the flowers down in front of the plate. “I became a teacher like we’ve always wanted.”  
Her eyes grow heavy, a bit puffy, but she knew better than to cry in front of her mother. Maybe she could do it on the walk home so the rain would hide her tears. “Are you proud of me?”  
The loud rumble of thunder echoes in the distance but the flash of lightning that strikes before was invisible, Byleth would've noticed it with her eyes closed. She smiles to herself.  
Her mother would sit outside during a storm, head thrown back with a wide smile as she allowed the water to drench her clothes, her hair. It was almost like watching a butterfly free itself from a cocoon, she was so free from all her cares. That was until Jeralt would drag her back into the house, arguing that she would catch a cold.  
Byleth smiles, dipping her head back to feel each little droplet of rain tap on her face and roll down her neck and chin. If time weren't so cruel, Byleth would give anything to spend time with her mother once more, to be held in her soft arms and pulled close. Jeralt always boasted that her mother was beautiful and how she attracted every look in whatever room she walked in. But Byleth could only remember her flowing long hair.  
A quaking boom of thunder jolts Byleth from her thoughts and she looks down at her watch. 2PM. I should really be getting home soon. As she turns her wrist, the glint of pinks and blues clashes against the blandness of the atmosphere. Her mother's ring, gifted to her through inheritance winked at Byleth. It reminded her of Edelgard.  
Byleth shakes her head, wet hair whipping her in the face. She'd stop by the flower shop again sometime next week, that was a promise. But only for flowers. Maybe a little bit for Claude and Edelgard.  
Through the gray sky, a hint of blue peeks through, streaking a ray of light against the dark. The rain stops pouring.


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth woke up a bit groggier than usual with the bitter taste of alcohol thick against her tongue.  
Details of the night before were a bit blurry. Byleth could remember the trip to see her mother and the multiple glasses of wine she downed when she returned home. That and the mysterious Edelgard. The taste in her mouth turns sour and it makes her sick to her stomach.  
She rolls out of bed body first, barely catching her fall with her arms. Oh what she would give just to have a few more minutes of sleep. Her reflection in the mirror is ghastly, hair sticking up in angles that shouldn’t have been possible and a purplish hue beneath her eyes. Great. Definitely what she wanted her first impression to be on her first day of school. A wash and rise later, followed by a lengthy shower and Byleth looks a lot less like death, but feels like it completely. Usually she didn’t like to resort to coffee but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
Her phone explodes with an upbeat, poppish ringtone. Byleth scoops over and reaches for the device, only to knock it over onto the floor along with forks, knives and something that would probably spill. She was too tired to give a care and, that annoying ringtone was not doing much to help.  
“What is it Anna?” Said woman giggles on the other end. How did she have so much energy so early in the morning?  
“You sound like death Byleth. Probably look like it too.” She mutters the last part under her breath. “Honestly coffee would do you _wonders_ right now.”  
Byleth collects the fallen items off the floor before walking over to the coffee maker, the smell sucking the exhaustion from her soul almost instantly. Just a few more minutes.  
“Good morning to you too.” Now what would make her morning even better was if a sudden line dropped or maybe a finger "accidentally" hit that tempting red button. It was so close. Just the taste of coffee and utter silence. Byleth might have actually cried if such a thing were even possible.  
“I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day, _professor_.”  
“Thanks Anna. Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How did you know about the letter in the first place?”  
The other end goes silent. Maybe it was possible after all.  
“I have my ways.” Nevermind.  
“That’s a bit worrying, but I know better than to ask.” Anna laughs.  
Now that Byleth thought on it, Anna was one of those people that she never got a full chance to understand. They had met during Byleth’s Junior year in college, Anna was just a freshman. Nobody expected the loud and peppy freshman to become friends with the reclusive upperclassman, but one conversation and a bite to eat later and the two became the best of friends. Despite the snarky comments Byleth had for the other.  
Coffee pours into the mug, steam pluming from the top of the glass as it fills up inch by inch. The moment the machine stops, Byleth yanks the cup away and sips at the beverage as if her life depended on it. Which, it practically did considering she had less than thirty minutes to get completely ready and out of the apartment.  
“'Kay I’ll call you later prof. Just wanted to make sure you were up and running.”  
“Mhm,” Byleth takes another sip of coffee. “Bye.”  
The other end clicks and Byleth lets out a sigh of relief. Seiros Academy was a fifteen minute walk away from her apartment, another one of the many reasons why s he applied there.  
She takes another quick swig before setting the mug down. Today was a simple introduction day at the academy where she would hopefully meet some of the other faculty members and get a rundown of where everything was located in the school. Anything more and Byleth might as well have filled her water bottle with the wine she had left from last night.  
The letter, now open on a nearby ottoman, spills details on the days events for the next week or so. If Byleth could remember correctly, being a professor at Seiros was a bit more of a stretch since it was also a religious school. They hadn’t been that common where she lived before and the few that existed had a bad rep. It was only chance that Byleth applied for a religious private college. Just the mention of it made her feel a pang in her stomach. It would be a shame if anything were to happen at Seiros Academy.  
Byleth slips the envelope into her waist pouch (something Anna often made fun of her for), grabbing an umbrella and her shall from the chipped coat hook at her front door. No telling how long that thing had been there for, but as long as it still did it’s function, Byleth would use the thing until it was no longer recognizable.  
“Wish me luck,” she says to no one in particular, leaving the door with a much lighter weight than the day before. 

Many pictures depicted Seiros Academy to be a large, hulking mansion of a school, stretching acres upon acres of land. And although they were right, Byleth was still shocked still as she stood at the gates of the massive school.  
The entrance was like watching a television show, stretches of freshly cut grass adorned with flowers of all types and colors lined up to perfection. A fountain sat in the middle of this display with a woman as naked as day holding a vase of water, which only recycled into the display, vines wrapped around her extremities to cover her most private parts. It was a neat touch but Byleth couldn’t tell if the vines were intended or the gardener just wanted to find a clever way of getting around garden duty.  
_Talk about overkill._ Byleth mounts up to the gates, the letter in her hands trembling. There was no reason to be scared or even nervous, but even her nerves were a bit on edge. This was a “prestigious” school. Though weirdly enough this “prestigious” school let her in before many other applicants. There was no use going into details, but it was a bit odd.  
A faint ring echoes across the area before the chime of a clock follows in its wake, a lot louder than Byleth was comfortable with. On the bright side, it did shake the nerves from her system if only for a moment.  
“So _you’re_ the new professor everyone’s been talking about,” Byleth turns, meeting the gaze of a man no taller than her bust. His hair is a bit unkempt as if he’d just finished chasing down someone or something, his vest disheveled at the collar. He runs a hand through his hair, laughing nervously as his hands fumble at the buttons on his vest. “I usually watch over the gate but Mistress Rhea told me to look out for a ‘certain’ individual,” he emphasizes certain with air quotes. “I’m guessing that’s you.” Byleth takes a second to nod. She could only handle one thing at a time and from the front of the school to this scarecrow of a man who apparently watched the gate, things started to thrash around her mind like a whirlpool.  
“Here, let me help you in and guide you to her office.”  
The double gates spread, sunlight disappearing into the school. Byleth squints, the difference from light to dark almost alarming.  
“Seiros is preeeety big at first, but once you get used to it, the church will feel like your home.”  
“Church?” Now Byleth was intrigued.  
“Mhm, I’m surprised you never noticed. Seiros Academy was a church a really long time ago. But now”  
He drones on about the history of the religion and how they followed the Goddess Sothis. It all sounded like some dumb fairy-tail like the knights and dragons people made up to make history sound more appealing. Byleth snorts as a thought comes to mind of her teaching students how to be knights and leaders as they defeat beasts and dragons to prove their skills. If only history were really that interesting.  
“We’re here. It was nice meeting you professor.” Byleth nods, giving the young man a curt wave before he dashes back to his station. He must have been _very_ passionate about his position.  
These doors are a bit different than the double doors out front. The color was a deep maroon, contrasting with the pale oak and cream colors that adorned the hallways of the academy. Golden tassels hung off the door handles, at the bottom a small bell that was probably just as annoying as the gong of a clock outside. Byleth takes a deep breath, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine as her hand nears the door. There was a cool draft that brushed her neck and ran down her back. Headmistress Rhea couldn’t be _too_ bad, could she? Swallowing down her fears with an audible gulp, Byleth raps her knuckles against the door.  
“Please, come in.” Even her voice was intimidating. Byleth couldn’t stop the quaking of her legs or the weird nervous tick that twitches in her eyebrows. Nothing could stop her from pushing through the doors though, despite her fear.  
The headmistress peers at a large stack of paperwork through a thick frame of square glasses, not looking up until the doors shut behind Byleth with an audible click. Something about this headmistress seemed oddly familiar. But Byleth didn’t think too hard on it, especially when a loose strand of hair fell in front of those hazy green eyes. Was there a reason why she was staring so hard?  
Rhea smiles, her lips curling to reveal bright, almost blinding teeth. Everything about the woman was so perfect. From the way that she casually winked at Byleth, to the curve of her figure. As much as she hated to admit it, Byleth was a tad bit jealous. Being headmistress and drop dead beautiful was unfair on so many levels.  
“You’re Byleth, yes?” Said woman nods. The shakes were out of her system, they’d probably return soon though. That’s how it always was. “I’ve heard so many promising things about you, please take a seat.”  
A draft clips Byleth’s ankles, making her body quake with a random shiver. So the shakes were replaced with shivers. This day couldn’t get any worse. Curses of all kinds run through Byleth’s head as she pulls out the chair, hitting her toe on the way down as she takes a seat. Damn it all.  
“I’m- honored to be a part of your school.” It was cliche, but it was the only thing Byleth could get out without turning into a nervous, quivering pile of goo. Rhea’s smile widens and never in her life had Byleth felt like running out of a situation so fast. It was unbearable.  
“We’re honored to have you. Seiros will be flourishing under your instruction and unbounded knowledge.”  
Was it always so hot in this room? Maybe it was the heat pouring from the outside, but Byleth was starting to feel like that goo analogy wasn’t a joke after all. Way to make a first impression, turning into a pile of goop in front of the Headmistress.  
A moment of silence passes by and Byleth clears her throat, looking at the paperwork, the vase in the corner, anything other than Rhea.  
“Sorry for my silence, I’m just a bit nervous. This is all so new for me.”  
“Please do not be sorry. You have nothing to worry about Byleth. If you’re overwhelmed please tell me and I can take you on a tour of the Academy.”  
And she was nice too? This school might have been a blessing in disguise. No pun intended.  
“No, I’m fine. Just a bit hot.” Rhea plucks one of the folders off her desk, waving it at Byleth like a folded fan.  
“We can’t have our new professor melting on us, especially since Professor Manuela is out for the day.” Maybe she was just overreacting a bit. Plus, the faster Byleth could calm herself down the faster she could get home and talk to...Anna about this. It wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only idea she had.  
Byleth internally braces herself for the worst, but it never comes. Instead they converse about expectations, school rules and campus life, all things that had been short-handed in the pamphlet. Throughout the conversation, Byleth’s eyes wandered a bit lower, glancing at the stacks of paperwork. She did as much peeking as a peeping Tom could pull, avoiding the temptation of looking a bit higher.  
“At Seiros Academy, we focus not only on Academic Achievement but student enjoyment as well. So, in order to bond the students with each other and the school we have broken down all of them into three classes we call ‘factions’.” Rhea thumbs her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “They are: The Black Eagles, The Blue Lions and The Golden Deer.”  
The conversation draws on, more about the history of the names and how way back in the past, these factions were believed to fight on for knighthood to protect the church. More of the fantasy fable like the gatekeeper was going on about. Byleth bites back a yawn. It was all so monotone to her even though it wasn’t supposed to be. But Byleth felt like this wasn’t the last time she was going to hear this whole “Sothis” spiel.  
“I will give you a list of all the students as well as their majors, this upcoming Friday. But aside from that, do you have any questions?”  
Byleth shakes her head. Nothing she could think of at the moment. Rhea smiles, pushing herself up from her desk. Light pours through the glass behind her and flares off her back making the woman look almost radiant. A cold spear pierced through Byleth’s chest. Rhea looked strikingly familiar to the naked fountain at the gates. Her face flushes, hot against her palm as she covers it with a hand. No, if it used to be a church, then there’s no reason that Rhea would be the statue. Byleth chuckles nervously, pushing her legs out as the chair squeals beneath her.  
“I’ll save the tour for tomorrow since I’m afraid I talked your ear off, but there is one place I would like to show you.” Rhea strides past Byleth, the warm smell of lavender swarming her thoughts like a spell. Once again Byleth was enraptured by the Headmistress, the damned headmistress of her new job. Gods she was a mess. Maybe it would be better off if she quit now. “Are you coming? Or would you like to wait until the tour?”  
“N-No! Sorry, here I come.”  
Now that Rhea was standing patiently by the door, arms folded in front of her, Byleth finally got the chance to gawk at her towering figure. Rhea’s hair was pulled back into a messy pony, but even then her hair still reached down to her waist. Her body was very much the stereotypical hourglass build, her bust and hips wide and waist thin. That _certainly_ wasn’t a bad thing.  
Byleth follows after Rhea like a puppy with its’ tail wagging wildly. Being behind the headmistress had its perks and not because she _was_ admiring Rhea’s stunning figure, but it meant that any conversation with other faculty members was avoided. The advantages of straying behind the largest figure in the school. The hallway widens into a wide gap before suddenly the humidity of the night before hits Byleth and before she knows it, she’s squinting. When did they walk outside?  
“This hallway leads to the outside and for our students, we provide this as an activity center as well as a place where they can relax,” Rhea explains, hand outstretched towards the large space of grass. To the side however, was something a bit different. They looked to be the same size as Rhea’s office, if not a bit bigger. A color as well as an intricate pattern above each door, there was a flag of the same design beside the door as well. “These are the rooms we have provided for each of the respective officers of each house.”  
Rhea walks them to the nearest office, prying open the door with a small nudge. The lights were on.  
“Headmistress, you said school didn’t start for another few weeks correct?” Rhea hums.  
“Yes. However we still leave the school open for students who like to use the facility for extra curricular activities.”  
Byleth’s feet move on their own. Was the school really so intriguing? Not really. But there was something she had to see with her own eyes.  
Upon reaching the door a floral scent, a very familiar floral scent assaults Byleth. It makes her stomach drop. Those cold blue eyes flood her vision and she finds herself nearly tackling the door down.  
The office was empty aside from a flower vase that held none other than blue Hydrangeas. Byleth’s chest was pounding, a thick layer of sweat beading down her forehead. Why did it remind her so much of Edelgard? Then again, seeing her at a place like this would be a once in a million chance. Right?  
Rhea gives that strange sickly sweet smile, hands laced in front of her.  
“Have you taken a liking to the Black Eagles? I’ll allow you to teach them if you would like.”  
“I…” Byleth had to know for sure. She had to know what she was signing up for. But her mouth moved before her brain. “Yes please. That would be great.”  
Next time she’d see for sure. Next time she would meet her again, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the wlw content ever come? Find out on the next episode of- On a serious note though, thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I was trying to create a Byleth that's a bit more emotional than she is in game for this story, but _ I have another fic coming that will bring her back to her monotone persona.___  
Thanks again and until next time~  
\- NoxX


End file.
